


Telling Donna

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jody Mills, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e08 Hibbing 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Jody glares, half-heartedly, at Dean. No, she does not want to give Sheriff Sunshine and Lollipops the Talk.





	Telling Donna

> JODY: (simultaneously with Donna) Sheriff Cuse is a vampire.
> 
> DONNA: (simultaneously with Jody) She just pulled out a machete.
> 
> JODY: Donna saw his teeth.
> 
> DONNA: What the cuss?! A vampire?!
> 
> DEAN: (to Jody) You want to give her the talk?

 

* * *

 

Jody glares, half-heartedly, at Dean. No, she does not want to give Sheriff Sunshine and Lollipops the Talk. She wants to take care of the damn vampires and go home, keep Alex from burning down the house.

Blindly clicking through OkCupid profiles sounds more appealing, honestly. The worst that can happen there is she ends up on another date with the King of Hell, dying on the bathroom floor… _again_.

Grimacing, she nods anyway. “Someone’s gotta do it, and if you’re anything like Bobby, you two suck at it.”

There’s a flash of something in Dean’s eyes before he turns away, herding them all out the door. “Hey, Bobby was awesome at this!”

Raising an eyebrow, she pats him on the shoulder. “Sure he was. You boys want to change? Probably don’t wanna mess up those fancy duds of yours.” She passes Sam her room key when they reach Donna’s room. “Room 216. Try not to let anyone see you.”

Sam and Dean nod. “Of course, Jody. I won’t let Dean steal your shampoo either.” Dean looks momentarily affronted before heading down the stairs, Sam trailing him.

Donna’s been uncharacteristically quiet for the last five minutes. Possibly the quietest she’s been all weekend.

Closing her eyes briefly, Jody tries to remember if she’s seen any hunts out this way. Probably the best way to ease Donna in to this.

“Vampires are real?”

Or… they could just jump right into the deep end. “Vampires are real. Most of the nightmares are, near as I can tell.”

“And you hunt them.”

“98% of the year, I’m locking up drunks and petty thieves, same as all over. And… then there’s the weeks where vampires come after the run-away I’ve got in holding. Or a freaking goddess loses her temper over some folks having sex.” She snorts. “Or the goddamn King of Hell takes me out on a date, tells me I’m pretty, and tries to kill me.”

“Say what, now?”

Jody waves a hand. “It doesn’t matter. Monsters are real. It’s up to you how involved with that you want to be.”

“Agents Frehley and Criss. They do this full time?” Donna shudders. “No wonder they’re all over the place.”

“Agents… who? Sam and Dean? Yeah. They’re out there constantly.”

Donna blows out a breath before squaring her shoulder. “Alright then. Hit me.”

Thank god for mid-western women who’ve got their heads screwed on tight. “Short version: Monsters are every bit as nasty as the stories. You’ve got a choice. You can keep your head in the sand or you can hunt.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve gone hunting.” Donna nods firmly, leaning over the bed to do something. “All real, gonna end up dead if I don’t fight. Check.”

“Vampires aren’t the worst of what’s out there, but they and werewolves have the most luck blending in. As shown by the good sheriff. How long’s he been doing this, anyway?”

Donna leans back against the desk. “Oh, I don’t know. He got elected around the same time as I got hired on, back in ‘07-ish. So that’s what, seven, eight years? And he was a deputy for a while before then.”

Jody frowns, that’s a long time for a vampire to not screw up, or for him to suddenly get sloppy. But she’s seen it before and she’ll see it again.

“Anyway, how vampires behave and what hurts them, it’s all crap. Every shitty movie you sat through with a cute boy, book you read, all of it. Dead man’s blood and beheading them. That’s it.”

Donna inhales, hand stretching down to touch the holster on her hip. Jody gives her a moment to work through it. “If you don’t want to do this…”

“Nope. I’m in.”

“Alright then. Let’s go meet the boys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The basic premise of this has been stuck in my head since shortly after the episode aired the first time. I hoped there would be a deleted scene... but there's not. So... I guess I have to write it. It only took me 2 years.


End file.
